Rise of the Sentinels
by Danny vs A Month
Summary: Wolverine is tasked by Magneto and Xavier to stop Trask from bringing the sentinels online. He will have to bring in an old friend to help. But there may be something a bit more than friendship between him and Yukio. Some WolverineXMariko but mostly going to be WolverineXYukio


I do not own The Wolverine, or X-men, or whatever this would fall under. Logan/Yukio and some Logan/Mariko

Reunited

* * *

><p>"Two years," Yukio said smiling. "I almost thought you forgot about me."<p>

"Now how could I forget you?" Logan asked. "You still have my sword."

"Oh that's why you came back," Yukio said rolling her eyes. "It couldn't possibly be that you missed me and Mariko."

"Mariko yes," Logan said smiling. "You? Not so much. Well, maybe the sparring sessions."

Yukio smiled remembering how quickly Logan had picked up fighting with the katana Yashida had left for him. He was nearly as skilled as her but he had left it to her when he left. Since then, Mariko had had the blade reforged in adamantium knowing Yukio would be giving it back. She had also had Yukio's sword blade replaced with an adamantium one and then had the two swords re-balanced. Yukio had spent a few months adjusting to the sword's new weight. Logan would probably need a week, if that.

"Why don't we go see your girlfriend?" Yukio asked opening the door of the car behind her. "After you."

Logan smiled and climbed in and Yukio walked around to the other side and drove them to Mariko's house. She was waiting in the front door for them and when they arrived, she greeted Logan with a kiss. He kissed her back briefly then spun in time to catch Yukio's arms and stop her swing.

"Impressive," Yukio said holding out his sword. "Adamantium blade. Think you can handle it?"

Logan easily spun and flipped the sword showing no more trouble than he had with its original blade. Yukio grinned and drew her own katana then swung at him. He blocked it and Mariko stepped out of the way. The two of them began to duel as they did almost constantly before Logan had left. After a few more minutes, Yukio took Logan's sword and placed her's at his throat but felt his claws at her stomach.

"Never forget my other weapon," Logan said.

"Not bad," Yukio said putting her sword away and handing Logan the sheath for his own. "I miss your metal claws though."

"I almost do too," Logan said. "They're much more effective than these bone ones."

"We have enough adamantium to give them back if you want," Mariko said walking over.

"That kind of torture is bad enough once," Logan said. "I don't feel the need to go through it again."

"You will," a voice Logan knew and hated said as Magneto stepped out of the house.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Logan asked.

"I'm here to warn you," Magneto said. "Trask in order to wipe out all mutants. They will even be able to kill you. We need to stop them before they can be launched."

"And why will I need my claws?" Logan asked.

"Because," Magneto said. "One has already been activated."

"And?" Logan asked.

"And, he is in control of the other three thousand," Magneto said. "Would you like to fight that many?"

"Good point," Logan said. "Fine, do it."

"Alright," Mariko said. "Yukio will show you the way. Luckily for you, we have an anesthetic more powerful than the one they used on you the first time."

"You'd better," Logan said. "I don't fancy remembering that specific pain."

"About that," Xavier said rolling out of the house and past magneto. "I may be able to return your memories. If I can, you might not like what you learn."

"After I get my claws restored, then you can mess my mind up like the old days," Logan said.

Xavier nodded and Logan followed Yukio to the laboratory Mariko had had set up in case he agreed. He was strapped down and extended his claws then looked up at the control room where Mariko stood watching.

"Are you ready?" Mariko asked over the intercom.

"No," Logan said. "But go ahead."

"If it helps," Yukio said. "Picture whatever makes you the happiest."

Logan nodded and closed his eyes. Yukio injected the sedative and put a breathing mask on him then lowered him into the water.

"Logan, can you hear me?" Mariko asked receiving a nod. "Unfortunately, we can't only plait your claws. We have to do your entire body."

Logan nodded again and Mariko sighed and began. Several hollow drills lowered into the water and drilled into his body all over into his bone. The pain was instantly severe and he focused on Mariko to get through only that. Then, as the liquid metal began being pumped into his bones, another woman's face appeared inside of his head. She was beautiful with long wavy dark brown hair and blue eyes. She played through his mind until the beginning of his memories, her dying in his arms on Long Island. Then, he opened his eyes as the pain came screaming back. Yukio was shouting something but the only thing he was able to make out was "stop".

"Logan," Mariko said. "Can you hear me?"

"I can take it," Logan said. "No matter what, just finish."

Mariko continued to inject the liquid metal as Logan's eyes focused on Yukio since she was the only face he could see. The pain was unbearable and he knew that Yukio was trying desperately not to drag him out of the water to stop the operation. He squeezed his eyes shut as pain flared through his body, then the drills retracted and the pain began to dull. Finally the pain was gone and he was raised out of the water. The moment he was up, the restraints unlatched themselves and he sat up just as Yukio threw her arms around him. He hugged her back before she pulled away and he looked up at Mariko who looked relieved.

"Are you okay?" Mariko asked as Logan pulled his breather tube off.

"Yes," Logan said looking at the healing holes in his body then extended his new claws to check them. "I'm fine. I almost forgot how much I missed these."

"Well now they're back," Yukio said smiling. "Shall we go?"

"Where?" Logan asked.

"You're going to go to sleep after your surgery until you're recovered and then you, me, and your two buddies are all going to stop whatever it is the old man was talking about," Yukio said.

Logan smirked and nodded then they all returned to Mariko's house where Logan almost instantly passed out in the guest bedroom. The others all decided to listen to Xavier and Magneto's stories while they waited for Logan to wake up.

THE END

* * *

><p>Read and review<p> 


End file.
